A Victory to Last
by bridgewater-brackley
Summary: In the course of being brave, Harry accidentally loses everything and destroys his reputation. With the world now hating his guts, he's forced to turn to Knockturn Alley to rebuild his life. He'd rather not deal with the Order anymore, but there's that damn Prophecy to fulfill. Character study: Snape is dark, Harry is jaded, and their mentorship becomes deviant and dysfunctional.


p class="MsoNoSpacing"The Order was gathered around the kitchen when Snape slammed a broken, charred chalice sharply on the table. Harry started, watching its two black halves come apart upon impact./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The last Horcrux," said Snape, glancing coldly at the assembled Order members. "Now. Let me explain to all of you why the destruction of this chalice - the cup of Helga Hufflepuff - marks a turning point in our strategy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"And, as if giving a class lecture, Snape explained the existence of the Horcruxes./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The Dark Lord," Snape said, glancing around the room, "is now mortal." Snape hesitated uncharacteristically; his gaze flicked to Harry for a split second before he continued. "If you have been wondering why Dumbledore preferred to hold back rather than strike, but the answer is simple: Had the Dark Lord been killed any time prior to now, he would simply have reformed. Now, however... we shall go on the offensive." Snape's eyes were dark and cold. "It is time to kill him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Silence. Harry was confused, almost disbelieving./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""And as you're so clearly in the know, Snape," said Moody, pushing himself off the wall, "how do you suggest we go about that?" He gave a predatory leer, fully expecting to disagree with Snape's answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s lip lifted in a cruel, anticipatory smile. "The Dark Lord knows that he is now without protection, and he is not one to risk death lightly. He will withdraw to Malfoy Manor, shut himself within, do nothing until he has found some other way to secure his immortality. Therefore, we must draw him out./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You have all noticed," continued Snape, "how closely he has coveted his little puppet government. He has always wanted to rule the world, and he will not relinquish control lightly..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""So what, we try to take control of the Ministry?" Moody scoffed. "Even Dumbledore couldn't do that. Half the government are Voldy's sympathizers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We won't take control," said Snape delicately. "We'll level it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Moodyspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s living eye went wide. After a beat of silence, the Order was in an uproar./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Please," sneered Snape over the ruckus, as if he were talking to a group of unruly first-years. "The Dark Lord has spent years building his little empire: taking the Ministry, ensnaring the economy, indoctrinating the people. We cannot take control of it from under his nose. We are barely fifty; his Death Eaters are thousands. No -" Snape smiled nastily - "we must kick it down: Send the world into chaos, undo his neat little house of cards. /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"That /emwill lure him out of his lair -span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"At that point, Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s voice was lost in the tide of shouting and outrage and indignation. Tonks and Lupin were standing; Molly was slamming her fist into the table; Moody was scowling, his eye spinning wildly in his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What you're calling for is terrorism!" shouted Molly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why, yes, I suppose it is," said Snape./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Out of the question!" she cried. "We won't bring down the world we're trying to save!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Then I'm afraid you'll end up doing nothing at all," said Snape, "but hiding in this house, waiting for a salvation that will never come."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Molly's right," said Moody, stepping forward. He gestured sharply at the charred chalice. "Now, what you've done has been very helpful to us, Snape, but I think we're done listening to your suggestions. Voldy's mortal now." He scowled. "We'll find some other way to do him in."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Like what?" said Snape quietly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""We'll rally the people. The Muggleborns. The magical creatures. The halfbloods and purebloods, who Voldy's alienated, but who have been too afraid to act 'til now -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s lip curled. "That will take /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"years./emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Moody barked out a horrid laugh. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You just don't get it, do you? You honestly would watch everything blacken and burn, just to kill him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape didnspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'t answer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"With one final glare, Moody turned to the rest of the Order members and launched into the meeting. Slowly, the Order members calmed down and returned to their seats; after a few distrustful gazes, they began to ignore Snape, and soon the room was filled with their intelligence reports and suggestions for the war./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Through all this, Snape watched silently, his expression impassive but his eyes full of bitterness. And as Lupin launched into a controversial report about the werewolves, Snape slipped out of the room./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The other Order members didnspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'t seem to notice; they were engrossed in conversation on the other side of the room. Harry glanced between them and the open door, and feeling suddenly apprehensive, darted after Snape, determined to confront him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape was at the front entrance door when Harry caught up. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Professor!" he shouted, leaping down the stairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape turned, a faint scowl etching itself across his face. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What is it, Potter?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the entrance hall stretching out between them. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're actually going to do it," spat Harry. "Destroy the Ministry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How perceptive, Potter," Snape drawled. "And here I was beginning to think you were deaf."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The bad feeling in Harryspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s gut compounded. He raised his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You can't do it alone -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes," Snape said, sneering, "I absolutely can."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Caught off guard, Harry simply stared in disbelief./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Four years after my graduation from Hogwarts, I had already become one of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants," said Snape. "I was doing so well, in fact, that he was willing to grant me a rather large favor, had the stars aligned. Do you think me a mediocre wizard, Potter?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry hesitated./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You will quickly come to see -" Snape's expression twisted - "that it is far easier to destroy than to protect. The Ministry buildings have many points of entry, and I know how the Death Eaters operate. Forcing my way in will be easy, and from there, demolishing the place will be nearly routine. And if that does not suffice to draw the Dark Lord out into the open... there is always Diagon Alley." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Diagon Alley." Harry's heart began to beat - Snape was utterly serious. "You can't - you'll destroy everything!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape sneered, turning partially away and placing a hand on the doorknob. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I was never particularly fond of it all. But that is quite enough talk. Good-bye, Potter..." Snape's eyes glittered strangely. "May we never see each other again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No!" shouted Harry, but Snape wasn't listening. He had opened the door, the light behind casting him in silhouette, and soon he would be gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry was desperate. Snape was his enemy now, and Harryspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s wand was in his hand before he knew it - he aimed - "/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Stupefy!/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape reacted in an instant. There was the bright flash of a shield, then the blue of a retaliatory spell - Harry was hit in the chest, his wand arcing high into the air, and Snape caught it with his left hand, shoving it into a pocket./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s expression was rigid in fury. He crossed the room with quick strides until he had Harry pressed against the wall, shoving his wand tip into Harry's chest. "How very /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"like /emyou, Potter,span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" he breathed. "I am doing your work for you: vanquishing your greatest enemy, without your even lifting a finger! But it's not enough for you, is it -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's not about that!", cried Harry, though he could hardly hear his own words over the frantic beating of his heart. "You monster! You -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Silence!/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" /span/emSnapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s wand pressed harder into his chestbone, as if he were trying to run Harry through. "I did not ask for your lies, Potter. I know why you tried to stop me. You'd like me at your beck and call, just like the rest of the Order - you'd have me do everything your way, at your command, because the Chosen One always knows best. The Chosen One is born to lead the world!" Snape leaned in, snarling into Harry's ear. "But I am /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"leaving. /emYou will just have to learn to take a little style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No! You can't, no - I won't let you -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s lip curled. "/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let /emme?span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You'll be just as bad as Voldemort!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well," said Snape darkly, finally drawing back and taking a step away. "I suppose that would be my concern, Potter, not yours." /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"And as Snape took another step back, Harry launched himself forward in a tackle./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s eyes widened; they collided, and Harry was on top of Snape, scrabbling desperately to get at his wand. But it was concealed in the folds of his robes, and all Harry could grab at was cloth - and suddenly, a sharp blow to his ribs sent Harry skidding away, across the floor, out of reach./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry rolled, slamming into the open doorframe. The cool outdoor breeze brushed against his skin; outside, oblivious pedestrians walked by./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry staggered upright, throwing his hands to both sides, barring the doorway: No matter what it took, Snape had to be stopped. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Help!/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"" /span/emhe shrieked - the Order meeting was two floors up, they had to hear - span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Help! Help!/emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape had righted himself slowly, his hair clumped and clinging to his skin, his wand raised. He was tense, his eyes livid and murderous. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I am done with games," he spat. "Step aside."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No. You can't do this!em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Step aside, or I will force you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I won't." Snape was keeping his distance; Harry didn't stand a chance of getting his wand back. He scanned the room, desperate - there was a painting a foot to his left, and he could grab it, use it as a shield as he charged once more./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"But Snape followed his gaze; with a flick of his wand, the painting went soaring out of reach, and Harry had nothing. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""This is your last warning, Potter," said Snape, every line of his face etched with hatred. "/spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Stand aside./emem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape could not get past this door. He could not destroy the wizarding world./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"And Harry was out of options: there was nothing to do but to be brave. He drew in a deep breath. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"There was a sound of footsteps pounding from above - help was coming, getting closer with every moment. Harry gripped the doorframe harder: Snape would not get past. Snape was holding still, his eyes fathomless and empty, his wand pointed directly at Harryspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s face./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"And then something shifted in Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s expression. Slowly, very slowly, he released his grip; the wand clattered to the floor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry dove, grabbed it, then righted himself again in front of the door. With one arm still thrown across the doorframe, he took aim at Snapespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s chest. A Stunning Spell was at the tip of Harry's tongue, his hand poised to slash downwards./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"But Snape was staggering back now: utter shock was written across his face, and his eyes fixed wildly on Harry as if hespan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'d seen a ghost. A chill went down Harry's spine; abandoning all caution, he glanced back, but saw nothing but the street and the overcast sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Far behind Snape, a door on the landing slammed open and Moody was there, wand drawn. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Is there a problem?" he barked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harryspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s eyes were locked on Snape. His skin had gone alabaster white, and he was gaping, mouth open, in a total loss of composure Harry had never seen before. He continued to stagger backwards, reaching behind him in search of a support that he could not find. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Problem?" Moody repeated, now halfway down the stairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Snape?" said Harry sharply. "Hello?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape blinked; finally, second by second, he seemed to come back to his senses. He gasped in a breath of air, breathing heavily, looking at Harry in disbelief, as if seeing him for the first time. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I..." Snape trailed off, at a loss./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"And Harry was confused; didnspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'t know what to make of any of it, but he knew that this was not an act. The raw emotion in Snape's eyes jerked at Harry's gut; Snape's world seemed to have shifted and fallen on its axis, and though Harry didn't understand it in the least, he was moved - he couldn't help it. "Does this mean you're not going to -" Harry jerked his head, indicating the world outside./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No," Snape whispered. He took an unsteady step back, then another, his eyes still wild. "Of course I won't, I... I..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The seconds passed on, and in a blind leap of faith, Harry chose to believe him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Harry lowered the wand slowly, his hand shaking. span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No, Mad-Eye," he said. "No problem."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A/N:/strong For reference, this is the dialogue between Lily and Voldemort:/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""This is my last warning -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Snape was not there, but he has no doubt imagined the circumstances of Lilyspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"'s death many times, and I think he may have imagined something like this happening./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p 


End file.
